cosmic_sun_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
The Betrayal (Story)
THE BETRAYAL CHARACTERS Sil Maple Mercury Fallen Thrush STORY Sil would bound through the open grassy fields. He was with his brother. They were both going to observe the fight going on at the time. Two large wolves crashed into each other, teeth bare. The first one smashed his head into the seconds shoulder. Sil would be hiding in a bush watching the battle. The second would yelp, and bite the first wolf on the back. The second wolfs jaws locked, and the first wolf was suffocating in their grip. Shortly, the first wolf fell to the ground, limp. The second wolf turned towards the bushes. "Hey kids. Get out from there. It's all good now." They said, Sil and Mercury would jump out of the bushes and rush towards the wolf. "That was amazing Thrush! How'd ya do it?!" Mercury said, eager to know the answer. "All i did was bite his backbone till it snapped. You should know by now Mercury, It's a common prey killing technique." Thrush said, putting a paw over Mercury's head. Sil would play with Thrush's tail. They all went back to the camp. At camp, Sil would bound over to his good friends, Maple and Fallen. "Hey guys!" Sil would call over. Maple and Fallen would welcome him back. "So, Did you see the fight? Was it Good? What happened? Who was Thrush fighting this time?" They flood Sil with questions. "guys, Guys. Be patient. I'll Explain everything." Sil said. Mercury would look over to Sil with disgust. At Nighttime Sil would be traveling through the same field. He then heard a distant cry for help. He raced over to where the sound was located in, Only to find Mercury, Fallen, and Maple. Mercury has blood staining his pelt. Fallen would be on the ground, lifeless and eyeless. It had seemed like she died from torture. Sil looked at Mercury. "Merc... Did.. Did You do this?" Sil said. Mercury turned his head. "Well well well... If it isnt my brother. Yes, I, The mighty Mercury, Did this." Mercury said to him. "I'm about to finish off your friend here too." Sil looked at him with a horrified expression. "Why! WHY WOULD YOU BETRAY ME?! I thought we were close!" Sil cried out. Maple mouthed the words 'get out of here,' before she was pushed into a rock. Maple fell unconscious. Sil charged at Mercury, knocking him to the ground. Mercury would huff, and throw himself on top of Sil. He would slice his muzzle. Sil would wriggle out of his grasp to Maple, and he started to drag maple to safety. Maple woke up. "Maple, tell me everything. Please." Sil said, catching his breath. "W-well... Mercury said he would take us out for training, but he then leaped at fallen, and tore her eyes out, and slit her throat, and proceeded to do treacherous, bloodthirsty things..." Maple explained. Sil nodded. "Merc's probably going to put the blame on us for Fallen's death. We gotta get out of here quickly." Sil says, and helps Maple up, and started the treck to find a new home for the time being. AFTERMATH Sil would come across a small forest. They would stay here until the time was right, and until then, they would settle.ent GALLERY Why would you betray me.png|(When Sil finds out about Fallen's Death) CREDITS Coding was by Lilacpetal863 oof, And Was Made Specifically For This Page/The Aftermath